Universal Collision
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: It's just another day at the IS academy for Orimura Ichika until another Orimura goes on an unexpected visit through an unexpected method, and this time this is not another family member he had expected. OC Rukotaro and Rukko involved, but not in a major role.
1. Welcome Wargreymon!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Infinite Stratos nor Digimon.**

**This is NOT considered a crossover due to that I'll be only adding IchikAgumon(Wargreymon form) and my other alternate Ichika if possible (Silent Knight( Byaku Usagi), Orimura triplets), my OC's and not the other themes. I have quite a low priority on this as I will will be focus on 'The Silent Knight' for now.**

**So enjoy...**

It was just a normal day for the only male student in the IS academy, Orimura Ichika. After the Silver Gospel incident, nothing exciting really happens and he's already in his second year. His five maidens are not really making his life any easier though. Oh how he would wish to have at least one male companion in the IS academy.

You received a new message.

Ichika check his inbox and read the message, and it makes Ichika worried.

' Ikkun, I have a surprise for you~ -Great Genius Tabane'

As if his life isn't complicated enough, Tabane decided to ruin it again for today. Everytime Tabane decided to give Ichika a gift, it ends as a disaster for him, which will never be spoken again.

"*sigh* As if my life can be more complicated..." Ichika has dealt many life threatening decisions, which in particular the five girls who he hang out. But he honestly don't understand why they would would try to kill him every time he tries to help them, Ichika ponders it for a very long time.

But right now the said maidens are in a school ward for treating their severe wounds during the last battle against Rukotaro, which is a relief for him since he doesn't want to die by them.

'Man, Rukotaro is like freakin' Fatalis ugh!' He thinks back from the last battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Few days ago**

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichika was actually surprised that he actually visit him in the IS academy, though he did message Ichika that he will visit for checking out Byakushiki Setsura as soon as possible for research, or at least that's how it's sound like.

"We just really want to see how you and Byakushiki Setsura are doing actually." His alter ego Rukko told Ichika, but she didn't said anything about fighting Rukotaro himself.

"Show him what you got Ichika!" Ichika was feeling wary when he was going to fight Rukotaro for good reasons, he has no information about his opponent, other than that they have become acquaintances for quite a while. The other was that in today's society where women become the top of the food chain due to the IS, Ichika asssumes that Rukotaro was no threat since Ichika is the only male who can pilot the IS which otherwise can be piloted by women. So how is Rukotaro be a match for him he would wonder about it.

At the moment of the fight, Ichika's five maidens saw this and decided to asks some question.

"Ichika, who is this man?" His first childhood friend, Houki asked first.

"Umm.." That is all that Ichika can muster. All Ichika knows that he will be a formidable opponent.

"You man, what are you doing here fighting my wife?" The silver-haired soldier, Laura intervenes. Rukotaro sweatdropped.

"Uhh, wife?" Rukko was confused by what she had just heard.

Rukotaro immediately charge towards Ichika to make the first strike, the girls immediately deploy their IS and counterattack against him. It is now a six on one match. Rukotaro looks at his companion,

"What? you can handle this no problem if you use 'that'." Ichika overheard Rukko's conversation towards Rukotaro.

Ichika noticed that Rukotaro is now covered with black crimson aura around him and a huge black sword materialized in his hands. Ichika tries to analyze this aura via IS but to no avail,

"What is this aura? it's so malicious..." Ichika has a sinking feeling about the aura that Rukotaro emits.

Cecilia started to open fire towards Rukotaro but she missed most of the shot, the ones that hit him give only little damage. Charlotte backs up Cecilia along with Laura to stop Rukotaro while the rest cover the melee department, but he still move forward.

"What, that's impossible, no man should survive that!" Cecilia was stunned, this gives him chance to attack. He swing his sword against Cecilia and struck a heavy blow.

"Gah!" Cecilia fell to the ground with injuries to her body. For the pilot, the IS should take the damage to prevent the pilot from harm. But the sword he wields seems to actually ignore this as a result of the IS absorb less damage and the pilot receive most of the actual damage through blunt force.

[Blue Tears shield energy: 544/600 actual damage: minor]

Cecilia was dumbfounded that her IS have failed to protect her, but she continues to fight him nonetheless.

The rest are having similar problems, every hit they make doesn't give him much damage to him even the bullet holes they give him was nowhere to be found despite how many bullets hit him. Adding the fact that the hit he gives them seems to ignore their IS shield which gives them more damage than usual despite the little damage their IS took.

Rukotaro, who doesn't have enough time left due to that he has other stuff to do decided to end this quickly by brutally beat up the five maidens immediately and was about to defeat Ichika until,

beep-beep-beep-beep

Rukotaro's aura subsided and looks at Rukko, "Oh, it's already time. Sorry Ichika, but we have something to do. See ya later. Hope we meet again with no interuptions." Rukko cheerfully said goodbye to Ichika and both of them mysteriously left the academy just as they enter the Academy in the first place.

Ichika was dumbfounded that he beat up five IS in one go and suddenly have to left for some reason, never mind about that. How is he suppose to do when his friends are knocked out severely by a man.

Just then his homeroom teacher Yamada Maya saw the remains of the battlefield and was very shocked about the massacre,

"Orimura-kun, did you do this?" Ichika saw Maya who was either impressed or worried about the girls.

Then, more girls saw the massacre and was giving the same look Maya had to Ichika,

"Orimura-kun, that's brutal..."

"Wha, I didn't know that Orimura-san was that strong."

"And I thought Student Council President Sarashiki-san was very strong"

Ichika was given praises and curiosities by his classmates, underclassman and upperclassman, but he decided to be honest. For him, honesty is what he should do.

"Umm, I didn't do this, It was someone else I swear." Ichika said frantically but his five friends are unconscious to prevent supporting him. The five girls was sent to treatment for days.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Present day**

XXXXXXXXXX

That was then, now they still talk about it in the ward room.

"I still can't believe it, a man just beat the five of us!" Cecilia practically yelled,

"What's going on, it's like he's not even human." Houki continued the conversation,

"And our IS failed to protect us." Charlotte was disappointed,

"Who is he anyway?" Rin demanded an answer,

"I must ask my wife about my wife about this." everyone but Laura was sweatdropped. Speaking of which, Ichika visits them in the middle of the conversation. "Hey, you guys okay?"

Their eyes are on Ichika like they're predators, looking for a prey.

"Ichika, I'll say this again, who is he?" Houki is practically glaring at Ichika.

"Umm...His name is Rukotaro." Ichika answered.

"Then who's the girl beside him?" Rin added,

"Well, She's Rukko."

"Then how long do you know them and what is your relationship with them?" Laura asked,

"Well, I've known them for quite a while but I don't know much about them actually."

"Is that so Ichika?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah, I never thought that he'll visit me here though." Ichika replied.

As the conversation ends, Ichika and the others saw a distortion of space in the sky of the IS academy which turns into a wormhole. Ichika immediately goes to the source which is the arena 1 while the girls stayed and watch from afar as the wormhole is getting bigger. As Ichika investigate the wormhole closer by flying using Byakushiki Setsura, he notice a figure come out of the wormhole and was plunging down towards the IS academy.

The figure crashed down at the Arena 1 and created a crater that reminded Ichika during his first few days after receiving Byakushiki. Oh the bad memories... 'This must be Tabane's gift for me' he thought.

As the dust cleared, everyone including the teachers(Chifuyu and Maya are on the observation room), students(The five girls can still see clearly from the hallway near the ward room), staffs and so on who came to the Arena 1 can see the figure clearly. It was a yellow humanoid like creature clad with armor mostly with the same color and it is as big or bigger than an IS.

"Orimura-sensei, what is that?" Maya asked,

"I don't know, Orimura, check if that is a threat!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes." Ichika moved closer to the creature. Meanwhile...

XXXXXXXXXX

**?'s POV**

XXXXXXXXXX

As I regain my conciousness, I stumble across Arena 1 but something is wrong here. Just a few minutes ago a vortex sucked me in and there was this dimensional corridor if I remember was the Akarana Corridor according to what Rukotaro told me, and the next minute I'm back at the IS academy. This maybe look the same IS academy that I know but it feels different.

As I turned around I saw a young man piloting an IS?! I thought IS only be piloted by females. He deploys his weapon trying to attack me, but this man looks familiar to me for some reason. I instantly on my fighting stance,

"If you want a fight, bring it on." I taunt him. By the looks of this IS, it is powerful as Akatsubaki but what about the pilot, better not underestimate this man.

The young man charges forward but I blocked his attack with my Brave Shield and repel him to increase our distance.

"Dramon Cutter!" The young man slash with his sword and our attacks connect causing a spark.

"Yeah, go Orimura-kun!" I saw lots of girls cheering on me.

The young man was struggling which gives me an advantage, "Mega claw!"

He was blown away by my 'Mega Claw' attack and he is open for my other attack, "Great Tornado!"

His shield are reducing to just less than a hundred left and he is grunting in pain.

"You can stop now if you want to." I told him, he trust me already by putting his IS in standby mode.

"Thanks." He told me. I want to know this man. That's weird, I'm still in this form. Something must have happen to make me retain like this.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" I asked the young the girls including Chifuyu-nee, Maya-pii and my five friends are looking onto me for some reason.

"Oh you don't know me, I thought everyone knows me. I'm Orimura Ichika, the only male IS pilot in the world."

"What that's impossible, you imposter!" Everyone was surprised including the young man who claims my name as his own from my outburst.

"Umm, why is that?" This man ask me.

What I said next surprises everyone so much to the point that they would turn white.

"Because..I'm Orimura Ichika."

"...!"

**Well I'll just end this chapter right now, hope you get a good read. I'm suppose to update 'The Silent Knight' but I have school and End of year exam is coming. Don't take this fanfic too seriously and I may include Byaku Usagi and Byakushiki in the coming chapter.**

**STATUS**

**Name: Orimura Ichika (Wargreymon)**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: ?**

**Titles/ Nicknames: Brave Knight**

**Weapon Types: Arms**

**IS: N/A**

**Battle Type: Attacker**

**Weapon: Dramon Killer**

**Shift: Mega**

**Special: Heroic Power**

**Ability: Increase status when in danger, resistant against extreme heat.**

**Description: Another Orimura Ichika that came from another universe. He can't revert back to it's rookie form in this universe for unknown reason. His courage is absolute and will try to lead to victory.**

**Name: Rukotaro (OC)**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: ? (Looks around 20)**

**Titles/Nicknames: Secret Boss, Dragon From Hell**

**Weapon Types: Heavy melee and chained weapons (Great swords, Lances, Hammers/Axes,Spiked Ball.) You name it, you get it.**

**IS:N/A**

**Battle Type: Tank**

**Weapon: Black Oppression**

**Shift: N/A**

**Special: Revenge of the oppressed**

**Ability: Manifest the oppression and any other negative emotions and turns it into his own power. Has huge amounts of power as big as the whole male population.**

**Description: A resident from the netherworld that should not exist on earth. The creation of the IS and it's flaws attracted him and give him an idea of using oppression as power. Seems intrigue with Ichika for some reason. The Head of Valhalla inc. and a formidable opponent if one should mess with him. Strong silent deadly type.**

**Name: Rukko (OC)**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: ? (same as Rukotaro)**

**Titles/Nicknames: Rukotaro's Yang, Pink Prevert, Emoticon.**

**Weapons: All types of firearms. (Due to Rukotaro's intrest in guns)**

**IS: N/A**

**Battle Type: Technical**

**Weapon: White Oppression**

**Shift:N/A**

**Special: Infinite Lives (As long as Rukotaro is present)**

**Ability: Represents Rukotaro's thoughts, emotions and his multiple personalities. Has the same ability as Rukotaro but using firearms instead.**

**Description: Rukotaro's shadow and alter ego, she expresses the opposite way as Rukotaro. She has an alternate theme color of light pink as opposed to dark blue. Generally annoying to everyone's eyes including Rukotaro himself.**


	2. The Coming of Three!

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos and Digimon are belong to their owners, and I'm not one of them.**

**Story so far, two Orimura Ichika finally meet under the star of destiny, how is this going to end up for both of them? Will there be anyone else will fall from the dimensional vortex and how are they going to solve this mysterious vortex problems? Characters that introduced so far outside of the original universe: Rukotaro, Rukko and Wargreymon(Orimura Ichika). Byaku Usagi, Byakushiki(Silent Knight) and the Orimura Triplets may also included in this fanfic. Anyways enjoy...**

**Wargreymon's POV**

This man, how could he take my name just like that and assume ownership of that name! But, I did not detect any lies in him so that means he's telling the truth. Does this mean I'm in another universe? No doubt about it, I must be stumble into some alternate universe.

"Tell me something, how come you could pilot an IS?" I ask my other self. He thinks about it for a moment and answers,

"It just..happens, I don't know exactly." Does he really know the reasons why he, claimed as the only male in the world who can pilot an IS?

"I see..." I wasn't really impressed, I actually would expect more.

"What do you mean that you're me?" He asked.

"It's really hard to explain but, I come from another universe. That vortex somehow sent me to this universe, at least that's what I thought."

"Okay, but how did you get in here anyway?"

"It's a long story..." It is really a long story if I really tell him, so I'll just end the conversation now.

We proceed to leave the arena and stop for a while in the hangars. As we take a break, I saw the five girls approaching him. In my universe, this is pretty common for me with some difference.

"Ichika-san, are you alright?" Cecilia ask him.

"Of course he's fine, he didn't finish him off!" Houki points at me while stating the obvious.

I noticed that of the five girls are covered in bandages, I ask my other self. "What happened?"

"Oh, well do you know Rukotaro?" He mention his name.

"Well, he saved me before and the reason why I become like this. And I bet you know you know Rukko is too, she's always with him every time." I answered.

"Yeah I know, she's a weird one..."

"What happened actually?" I repeated the question.

"Well, they technically pick a fight with him a few days ago." I see, Rukotaro seems to be a tough opponent.

"No we didn't, he just charges ahead and we have to defend ourselves!" Houki defended.

"And this is what he did to them?"

"Yeah, It was pretty brutal of him. I never thought he would possess such power."

"Umm...Ichika, Let's not talk about him OK?" Charlotte seems like she wanted to avoid that topic.

"More importantly..." Laura looks at me.

"Who is this!?" Rin shouts on top of her lungs.

"Are you deaf Rin, I'm Ichika, though not from here." She was surprised when she heard her name.

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I also know Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi, Dan, Ran, Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-pii, you name it."All the girls are stunned.

"Yep, you're definitely me.*sigh*" The other me concluded.

Just as this conversation come to an end, Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-sensei, Kanzashi and Tatenashi comes and join us.

"So..what are you exactly?" Chifuyu-nee asks.

"You're Wargreymon right?" Kanzashi interrupts.

"Yeah that's right."Kanzashi gives me a familiar look whenever she sees me, that sparkle on her eyes reminds me when she always excited to see me because of a certain otaku trait.

She then proceeds to hug me," Oh my god, a real life Wargreymon! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Tatenashi proceed to pinch her younger sister, "Ow! Hey I'm not dreaming!" Kanzashi then proceed to hug me tighter, clingy as ever in this universe I see or is it just me?

"Well that explained what you are, but what about the vortex?" Chifuyu-nee ask me another question.

"I don't know..."

"We will discuss this tomorrow, Orimura, clean up the arena!" Chifuyu-nee points at my alternate self.

"...?"

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm not the one who create the crater this time!"

"I'm telling you to do it." Chifuyu-nee sent a glare to my other self.

"*sigh* fine..."

I left in the arena and proceed to the dorms, hopefully it's the same room that I slept in. Room 1025, yup this is the place.

**Normal POV, dorms, evening**

"Hey did you hear? That big guy is staying on Orimura-kun's room." The girls are gossiping at the dorm halls.

"Really, didn't that guy claim that he's Orimura-kun?"

"Hey,there's Orimura-kun."

Orimura Ichika, covered in dirt due to filling up he crater from the arena that he didn't create this time is now going to his dorm room feeling tired.

"*sigh* how troublesome, at least he could have help me." Ichika complained.

"Hm?" The girls got his attention.

"Did you know that guy is staying in your room?" Ichika's eyes widened.

"Well I wasn't informed of this."

"Well why don't you ask him then?" Ichika gave a thought at what the girls were saying and went to his room.

"..." Ichika went silent as he saw a giant hole where his door to is room used to stand.

'Laura doesn't even bother sneaking in my room this time.'

Ichika went to his room meeting with his new roommate.

"Hey..." Wargreymon greets him.

"You could have help me back there..." Ichika complained.

"You should have ask me to help you." Wargreymon countered.

"*sigh*What are you going to do then since you're here?" Ichika asked.

"Me? Trying to get back into my own universe of course, there is no room for two Ichika in one universe." Wargreymon answered with a hint of logic.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." Ichika questioned.

"Hm?"

"How is it like in your universe?"

"Hm...almost pretty much the same here. By the way, where's Madoka?"

"Hm, Madoka?"

"Oh you don't know her, never mind then." Wargreymon end the conversation.

'It seems this is the past, before Madoka show herself to me.' Wargreymon thought.

"Oh um...what should I call you since you can't be dubbed 'Orimura Ichika' around here?" Ichika tells the other one.

"If it's for the best in this universe, call what Kanzashi refer me as."

"Wargreymon?"

"Exactly, so there will be no confusion between us."

"Uh..."

"Let's just go to sleep, you're gonna need it."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

**Next Day, Morning, Ichika's room**

It was just another day started for Ichika where Laura sleep in Ichika's room yet again.

"Laura, what are you doing here again!" Ichika's yelling wakes Wargreymon up.

"Hey Ichika, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Wargreymon slowly wakes up anyway." Oh it's you. What are you doing here naked Laura?"

"Ichika, It is common for husband and wife to share beds and there's no hiding from each other, not to mention that I'm your wife."

"Hey Ichika, when did this happened?"

"It was when after I saved her from the Valkyrie Trace system inside her, she kissed me in my class and told me that I'm her wife. Didn't this happen to you?"

"Well pretty much, except the kissing part, I blocked her kiss when she was trying to kiss me." Wargreymon recalls his moments.

"You sure are lucky Wargreymon..."

"Well, that coming from me, it is very fortunate of me I would say. Well, it's no use going back to sleep for me, I might as well take a morning jog like always, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna use the shower."

"Suit yourself then. Oh and save some hot water for me."

"Or you could just go to the men's bath after your morning jog."

"OK that's a better idea, I haven't use the bath for a while."

Laura was ignored during the whole conversation, which makes her feel worried.

' I need some more advice from home base...' Laura thought.

After the two Ichika left the room doing specific task( Ichika went for a shower and Wargreymon went for a morning jog) Laura tries to contact her base back in Germany.

"Ah Lieutenant, how are things in the IS academy?" Her fellow Lieutenant Clarissa in on the other line.

"Lieutenant, I have a problem..."

"What seem to be the prob- Lieutenant, what happened to you? It's very rare that you're in that condition." Clarissa noticed that Laura was covered in bandages only from days ago.

"It's a long story..."

"Oh, is it that you and that Orimura boy are fighting, what did you do?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then explain the injuries that you sustained."

Laura explain the events that happened days ago.

"So this friend of the Orimura boy annihilated all five of the representative cadets including you and left suddenly?"

"Yes..." Laura's tone lowered as she told the events to her fellow lieutenant.

"Anyways is that the problem?"

"No that's not it."

"Then...?"

"I discovered that he has other friends outside the academy and he seems to pay attention to them rather than me."

"Hm, Who are these friends that you're talking about?"

"There are three friends in particular, two I forgotten their names and the other one is another Ichika."

Clarissa spit her coffee as she heard from Laura's statement.

"Oh there goes my coffee, Lieutenant, are you sure you haven't drink a little too much?"

"I'm still not allowed to drink, and I'm not dreaming!"

"Then what did they do to get his attention?"

Laura describe about Rukotaro, Rukko and Wargreymon to Clarissa.

"So it seems they have their own way to gain his attention."

"What do you mean?"

"You should learn from them."

"Does this mean copying them?"

"Well, that tactic should work again I suppose, just describe their fine points for me."

Laura describe all of their characteristics.

"This dark blue ponytail boy doesn't talk much, the pink ponytail girl talks a lot and this another Orimura boy is 'different' you say?"

Laura nodded.

"I see, I don't think I can help you this time, but I'm sure you can think of a solution."

End transmission.

'This is harder than I thought. Who should I become first? I should ask my wife(Ichika) about this for further details.'

After a morning jog, Wargreymon went into the men's bath and trying to come up what to do for the rest of the day since the vortex is now under investigation and it will be risky if he went into the vortex too soon. He decided to go to an arena for training.

'Hm...It's still in the morning.' Wargreymon thought to himself. He looks up in the vortex.

"Without any information, I don't even know what is going to happen if I went inside the vortex now."

"...!" Wargreymon sense a presence behind him.

"Chifuyu-nee.." It was Chifuyu.

"Call me Orimura-sensei whenever you're here, and you're not suppose to be here without permission."

"Sorry...I have nothing else to do in the morning."

"So...Wargreymon, my other little brother. What are you planning to do here while the vortex is under investigation?"

"...I do not know, I already graduated from the IS academy in my universe."

"In the meanwhile, try to teach practical lessons with the second year."

"...I'll try my best." Wargreymon leaves the arena to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

As Wargreymon left, Chifuyu let out a smirk,

"At least this one is less of an idiot than the one I'm raising." Chifuyu left the arena as well to do her own business.

**Cafeteria**

Wargreymon ordered a large size of traditional japanese breakfast and decided to eat outside to enjoy the view of the ocean and the cafeteria is too small for him. The girls are looking at him through the window and and saw Ichika going out to eat with Wargreymon.

"Hm, You usually eat breakfast here?" Wargreymon saw Ichika sitting next to him.

"Sometimes, you seem pretty lonely Wargreymon..."

"The tables are too small for me..."

"Makes sense..."

"So...How's your life in the IS academy?"

Ichika recalled all his memories in the IS academy. His encounter with Cecilia and reunion with Houki, his battle with Rin and Golem, the meeting of Charles(Charlotte), hostility of Laura Bodewig, the Valkyrie Trace incident, the field trip and the Silver Gospel incident.

"It must be hard for you Ichika."

"Yeah..."

As they were having with their bromance moment, Laura was stalking on them and seems to take note of something.

"Hm...interesting, my wife seems to be comfortable talking to his other self. Wargreymon...I need to know about him, and find out where did he get that armor so that I can be him." and Laura tries to formulate a plan to gain Ichika's attention.

**First period,**

"All right listen up, I'm Orimura Ichika from another universe and I'll be teaching you practical lessons regarding the IS, to avoid confusion refer me as Wargreymon-sensei.' Wargreymon teaches the first period with Ichika's class with all the five harem girls.

"Hai, Wargreymon-sensei!" The students speak in unison in response. Ichika sweat dropped with a feeling of awkwardness that his other self is teaching himself.

Ichika saw Laura staring intensively and he have a bad feeling about this.

'Why is it dejavu to me here whenever Laura is staring at people like that. The last time Laura did this so that she can be Charlotte. Oh no not this again, haven't she learned that she can't be someone else, I thought Chifuyu-nee slap some sense out of Laura.' Ichika thought worriedly.

Just as the lesson started, the vortex reacted and three figures came out of the vortex and crash landed in the arena Wargreymon teach the student and forming three craters on their landing. As the dust clears, the three figures rise from the crater revealing three young men in their IS.

"Ugh, that was one hell of a fall, Ichijou, Ichika, are you alright?" The man in the blue IS asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay...thanks to our IS." The man in the yellow replied.

"Gah, I think I'm okay too..." The man in the red IS added.

When the vision cleared for everyone to see, the three young men looks around the arena and saw the whole class and Wargreymon in shock,

"Uh, are we late for class?" That is what the man in the blue IS could said.

**That concludes this chapter and the Orimura triplets have come to say hello to the other universe. What will happen to the original universe when they come, What will Laura Bodewig going to do? Who knows. Byaku Usagi and Byakushiki will be coming to the original universe in the coming chapter, now considered an AU in this story.**

**Status**

Name:Orimura "Onimura" Ichirou

Age:17

Sex: Male

Weapon Type: Axes

IS: Azure Golem

Headgear: Beanie

Name: Orimura "Tactitian" Ichijou

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Weapon Type: Spears

IS: Gold Rafael

Headgear: Cap

Name: Orimura "Balanced" Ichika

Age:17

Sex: Male

Weapon Type: Swords

Headgear: Shakko Cap


End file.
